bucandote
by leyia-3
Summary: vine en busca de mi hermana ,idiota estar en este lugar no es un juego de niños.,para prometerte algo primero tengo que saber tu nombre!... ichiruki


_**bueno esta es otra de mis locas historia espero que lesguste!**_

¨¨¨¨buscándote¨´¨¨¨´

Todos tenemos secreto incluso algunos no sabemos el secreto que guardamos y tampoco calculamos que valiosos somos

Ahora escúcheme críos-decías un adolecente de uno 18 años bestia un uno pantalones negros y unas botas café tenia, harapos en el cuerpo usaba un paño negro que cubría su cabello –si quieren sobrevivir en este lugar tiene que luchar por su vidas tiene que conseguir alimento si eso implicar robárselo alguien mas

-Si ichigo-asitieron los niños salieron disparados a encontrar la manera de conseguir alimento , él sabía que en el fondo estaba mal enseñándole a robar y pelear, pero en el distrito 0 se decían que la gente estaba lejos de ¨ la mano de dios¨ era un pueblo abandonado donde el caos reinaba muerte violaciones, ladrones todos eran enemigos entre sí , como huérfano aprendió a sobrevivir en la calles gracias a su maestro kaien ahora le enseñaba a lo huérfanos del pueblo, se asomó en la azotea de su base era muy pobre , pero siempre para recibir a alguien necesitado

-Este pueblo ya no tiene vida- dijo saltando del edificio para salir corriendo detrás de un hombre con rapidez lo alcanzo dándolo vuelta planto un puñetazo en su cara noqueándolo el mui desgraciado avis golpeado una anciana , robándole su bolsa le quito la bolsa con arroz de la anciana, hasta para a el habían cosas bajas

Se acercó a la anciana que hacía en el piso la ayudo a levantarse- creo que esto es suyo-dijo mientras le devolvía su bolsa de arroz

-Gracias joven -dijo mientras de su ropa sacaba un mapa-tómalo acéptalo en forma de agradecimiento –dijo dándoselo  
>Ichigo lo tomo con desconfianza – ¿qué es esto?-dijo observándolo –oiga señ…-la mujer ya no estaba sin más remedio guardo el mapa en su bota, mientras seguía corriendo por el pueblo sin rumbo fijo solo buscando algo como todos los días de su vida de que esta en ese lugar<p>

-Tranquilízate rukia-se repetía una y otra vez mentalmente tienes que ser valiente-estoy aquí para encontrar a mi hermana, me prometí que la encontraría si eso significara venir a este lugar- se encontraba vagando ´por los alrededores del pueblo aunque estaba muy asustada tenía que encontrar información solo tenía una carta que daba a este escalofriante lugar

-Oye tu preciosa que ase una cosita tan linda en este pueblo –dijo un sujeto detrás de ella-por qué no me hablas preciosa , acaso tienes miedo dijo tocando su pelo

-aléjate degenerado –dijo dándole una patada en los genitales, el hombre callo de rodillas, aprovechó para salir corriendo

- Ahora te mato puta-dijo en el suelo, rukia corría a todo lo que le daban los pies, pero por el miedo se metió entre la multitud entrado por un callejón -lo perdí-dijo más tranquila

-Hola cariño-dijo maliciosamente, otro pervertido espeso a caminar así atrás pero choco con algo o alguien  
>Te acuerdas de mi-le susurro al oído<p>

-Ahora vas a saber que es bueno niña –dijo uno de los hombres mientras el otro la afirmaba

-Suéltame pervertido-dijo forcejeando-¡suéltame¡- lo nervios se apoderaban de ella cada vez el miedo se hacía presente ante ella

-No importa que llores que grites nadie te ayudara –dijo tocándole el cabello fue bajando hasta llegar a su blusa la abrió en peso a caricia su torso desnudo  
>Sentía asco repulsivo pero a pesar de todo tenía que ser valiente- hermana ayúdame -dijo serrando los ojos con fuerza cundo, abrió los ojos vio como un tipo salto del edificio quedando en frente ellos<p>

-Disculpa amigo necesitas ayuda-dijo tocando su hombro

-Claro entre más mejor- dijo volteando la mirada lo que no espero fue el golpe que le planto en la cara lo agarró del cuello levantándolo mandando a bolar contra la muralla cayendo al suelo se paró como puedo y salió corriendo

-Ahora tu si no te vas te mato-le dijo al que sostenía a la muchacha el hombre la soltó de inmediato, salió  
>corriendo temiendo por su vida<br>Rukia se encontraba más asustada que nunca ¿quién era ese tipo? Él se acercó a ella, pero ella por el miedo planto un puñetazo en su cara

-Qué te pasa idiota así me pagas por haberte salvado-dijo sobándose la nariz

-¿Qué'? –dijo apenas inaudible, Ichigo la observo por un momento era muy bella, parecía más joven que él, que ase una chica como ella en este lugar, por su vestimenta se notaba que no pertenecía al pueblo bajo su mirada tenía la blusa abierta haciéndolo sonrojar se sacó un paño y se lo tiro en sima-tapate quieres- dijo sonrojado

La chica al darse cuenta de la acción del tipo se puso roja también-que vez pervertido

-No me agás reí alguien tan plana como tú- dijo altanero cruzándose de brazos

-Entonces porque me diste esto para taparme –dijo señalando el paño

-Para que la gente no se riea de ti-dijo mofándose de ella

-Bien-dijo algo molesta mientras tiraba el paño al piso y arreglándose la blusa

-Adonde crees que vas-dijo afirmándola de la muñeca

-Pero que - dijo mirándolo desconcertada

-Quieres que te violen idiota, este pueblo es peligroso-dijo con una mirada seria-no es un juego de niños estar a aquí

-creo que ese es mi problema-dijo soltando del agarre, que se creía solo porque la salvo podía venir a darle ordenes

-ni modo-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba por la cintura bruscamente poniéndola como un saco de papas en su hombro

-Bájame idiota-dijo donde le golpes en la espalda-animal

-Después me lo agradecerá-dijo tocándole trasero para molestarla-por lo menos tienes lindo trasero

-pervertido-dijo mientras golpeaba su espalda- suéltame

-lo ciento enana, pero si te dejo sola en este lugar me sentiré culpable –dijo poniendo su mano encima de ella mientras que con la otra escalaba el edificio

-Que ases está loco nos caeremos-dijo asustada agarrándose de su espalda

-Parece que la niña está asustada-dijo burlándose de ella – además hago esto desde que soy un crio

-A mí que me importa eso –dijo dándole una patada- suéltame

-Buena dijo soltándola-ahora ella estaba colgando de su mano a punto de caer de una altura considerable

-Que ases idiota-dijo asustada

-Tú me dijiste que te soltara dijo mientras cada vez soltaba más su mano

-Está bien no me sueltes-dijo apretando fuerte su mano

-Noce me golpeaste me trataste de animal, bestia-dijo meciéndola de una lado para otro-por qué debería ayudarte

-Disculpa haberte golpeado-el mui idiota la estaba soltado

-No me basta a ver-dijo soltándola cada vez más-dime lo siento mucho Ichigo lindo y precioso

-Acaso estás loco –grito enfurecido- además quien se puede llamar Ichigo

-Bueno tú lo quisiste-dijo mientras la soltaba

-Espera lo ciento mucho Ichigo lindo precioso-dijo más temiendo por su vida

-Eso es su ficiente –dijo levantándola con el brazo poniéndola junto a el-afírmate de mi

-Qué pero –prefirió hacerle caso estaba más que asustada  
>De la otra manera me incomodaba-dijo burlonamente, por su parte rukia se afirmó de su cuello escondió su cara en su pecho<p>

-No sabía que me quisieras tanto-dijo mientras escala hasta la cúspide del edificio

Por su parte rukia no le respondió

-Oye enana te enojaste-dijo al no ver respuesta

-Prométeme que no vas a volver a ser eso-dijo temblando

Ichigo se sorprendió un poco por lo que dijo la chica ni siquiera la conocía le tenía que prometer algo

- no puedo acerté una promesa si no se tu nombre

-Me llamo rukia-dijo aun con su cabeza apegada a su pecho

-De acuerdo rukia prometo nunca más soltarte- tampoco sabía por qué se lo prometía

-Gracias Ichigo-dijo más tranquila

Ichigo dio un salto quedando arriba del edificio aun rukia estaba pegada a el-oye si quieres estar así todo el día no tengo problema-dijo burlándose de ella

-A que lo ciento-dijo separando del al instante un poco sonrojada-que es este lugar -dijo tratando de cambiar el tema

-Este lugar rukia es mi base-dijo estirando su brazos  
>Rukia observo el lugar era un chiquero de ratas estaba todo sucio tenía unos sillones rotos unas colchas en el piso-si claro<p>

-Oye ni que fuera un palacio-dijo molesto-no sabes que es vivir con animales nos tarea fácil

-¿Cómo que animales? -dijo algo confundida

-Ya lo veras…..


End file.
